No hay lugar para los sueños
by AlmaVieja
Summary: —Rubio —le llama el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad—. Vas a morirte muy pronto. Y Armin no sabe si es una advertencia, una amenaza o una predicción. Levi, con sus labios moldeados por tazas de té y su alma con muertes de adorno, lo tiene claro y asumido. ¿Ir al mar? ¿Quieres ir al mar? En este mundo tan cruel no hay lugar para los sueños.
1. SKIN THE RABBIT - HIGH

**Adivinanza:** ¿Qué hacen las autoras que se atoran en una de sus historias y no saben ni cómo continuarla y sienten la lenta pero segura presión social para actualizar?

 **Respuesta:** Se van y se crean otro fic para ver si así la perdonan.

Pues eso. Prometo fehacientemente que Libros Viejos va a tener un final. Pero tenía ganas de escribir algo más ligero y alegrecillo. Que no prometo nada porque yo y la felicidad en los fics no somos uno mismo, pero algo podré hacer (?)

Agradezco a cualquier persona que se pare a leer por aquí y ojalá sea de su agrado :)

* * *

 **SKIN THE RABBIT / HIGH  
(Dispatch & Sir Sly)**

* * *

 _[Desuella al conejo]_

—Estás borracho.

Reunir las circunstancias necesarias para meter esas palabras a los labios del sargento Levi Ackerman no es proeza fácil, y hay que reconocer el logro.

Hay que reconocer también que no cualquiera tendría el valor de seguir ahí parado como si nada después de escuchar semejante acusación hacia su persona dicha por uno de los hombres más peligrosos que pululan en el interior de los muros.

Pero Armin Arlert, quizá porque _efectivamente_ está borracho… no se inmuta.

Demasiado.

Tiene los ojos cansados, un poquito enrojecidos, diría él por el sueño y no por otras cosas. La cara de Levi es un poema que habla de desaprobación y desagrado. De un cuasi asco que se infiltra en su nariz arrugada, que se frunce como si estuviese oliendo al escuadrón 104 entero después de ejercitarse.

Armin no puede evitar preguntarse si es que huele mal y se resiste al impulso de olfatearse de cualquier manera, porque eso tan sólo reforzaría su imagen de borracho indecente. ¿Quién va por la vida oliéndose a sí mismo como un animal?

Tiene la camisa mojada. De sudor. Es que hace mucho calor y estaba con los chicos en un espacio reducido, además de que se han puesto a beber un montón de vino y eso calienta la sangre. La mente. Las mejillas. Las manos.

Lo tiene todo caliente. Y si hace una semana hubiese sabido que iba a terminar en esta situación…

Quizá habría ido a asegurarse de que un titán se lo devorara. Porque esto era vergonzoso y el sargento Levi Ackerman no iba a hacer el más mínimo intento por mitigar el sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza que estaba metiéndose como lombrices podridas a su pecho y a su estómago.

Sin embargo, todavía tiene un poco de dignidad.

—No lo estoy, sargento —niega. Y Levi deja de arrugar la nariz para arquear una ceja. Se le ve todo lo muerto de aburrido que está. Está negro alrededor de sus ojos, como si de verdad le faltara el sueño. Armin desconoce por completo sus hábitos de descanso, y se ve tentado a puntualizar que quizá el sargento debería estar durmiendo en su habitación en lugar de invadir la biblioteca –que es _su_ territorio, suyo y de Hanji, y Levi no tiene por qué estar ahí…–, a deshoras, encontrándose entonces con escenas que no son de su agrado, como la actual.

Como la de Armin caminando sudado y cansado y borracho hacia ella para intentar ahogar el mareo de su cabeza entre las páginas de algunos libros.

Armin le observa con sus grandes ojos azules. Y el sargento Levi Ackerman lo desuella vivo.

—Ah —musita, irónico—. Así que _no_ estás borracho. Interesante. Toma asiento —indica, señalando una silla cualquiera de las que él no ocupa. Levi está sentado sobre un diván desgastado de color granate. Piernas delgadas y firmes flexionadas, dedos estilizados sobre una taza de porcelana que todavía humea y huele dulzón. Armin obedece porque de momento no le parece que tenga nada ni mejor ni más razonable para hacer. Así que elige la silla que le ha parecido que el sargento indicó y la ocupa. Siente el calor de las velas encendidas inundándole la piel y la camisa se le pega en la espalda y sobre las clavículas. Quisiera darse un baño. Quisiera no estar sudando. Quisiera no estar borracho. Y no haber acabado de mentir. Lo peor es que sabe perfectamente bien que el sargento no se ha tragado su mentirota, y sabe también que Levi sabe que él lo sabe.

Es ridículo. Es terriblemente embarazoso.

—Así que estás perfectamente sobrio, Arlert —suelta el hombre con una burla escondida, con cara de que no le importa nada, sin mirarlo siquiera. Hunde sus ojos de ópalo en un libro que está abierto sobre sus muslos—. Entonces ha de ser que el aroma a Tequián es tu perfume natural.

Armin frunce el ceño. No se resiste y levanta un brazo para olisquear. Sí, efectivamente despide un olor desagradable a alcohol destilado. Le parece que alguien ha debido dejarlo caer sobre él, quizá Jean, o Eren, Connie… en realidad todos estaban tan mal que pudo haber sido cualquiera. Exhala, bajando la mano. Tal vez sea hora de admitir su derrota.

Sin embargo, el sargento Levi no ha hecho más que perseguir su derrota desde que le vio entrenar por primera vez hace un par de semanas, y si Armin cede, aunque sólo sea un poco… el sargento Levi Ackerman no tiene compasión. Por nadie y por nada. Armin no quiere terminar como una víctima mortal más del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

—Se me cayó encima. No implica que haya bebido.

Debería darse un premio por ser capaz de sonar tan convencido y racional aún en su estado. Debería. O debería, por el contrario, tomarse una pastilla de amoníaco, porque, _en serio,_ aquí está mintiéndole descaradamente a su superior, y lo peor es que lo sigue haciendo aunque sabe que el hombre no está más cerca de tragárselo que lo que está de abrazarlo.

–La mera idea es risible. Desvaría un poco, preguntándose si el sargento Levi Ackerman siquiera ha abrazado a alguien alguna vez en su vida–.

–Él–.

–Si es que no tiene sentimientos–.

—Vaya —esta vez, Armin tiene que admitirlo (aunque quizá sea una alucinación producida por el alcohol), Levi le ha aventado una mirada que ha parecido tener un poco de…

Respeto. O admiración. O algo así. Como _vaya, por una vez en la vida muestras firmeza en algo y no te vuelves de gelatina con tan sólo estar en mi presencia._

 _VAYA._

—Vaya —repite y bebe un sorbo de té, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Después deposita la taza en una mesita, hace el libro a un lado, se levanta y va a sentarse en la silla que está frente a Armin, aún sin remover sus pupilas de gato de él. Armin traga saliva, mirándole de vuelta también.

Espera pacientemente al momento en el que al sargento Levi Ackerman se le agote la paciencia y buena voluntad y lo agarre a patadas muy al estilo de como se lo hizo a Eren. _Casi_ se masajea la barbilla, temiendo por los dientes que podría perder. Él no tiene el poder de regeneración de un titán, así que no es una perspectiva deseable.

—¿Podría no golpearme? —suelta. Y suena terriblemente estúpido cuando lo dice. Su mano está en su barbilla. Ah, sí se la terminó masajeando después de todo. Levi le mira impasible, monocromático, en pausa, en espera.

Se desliza una media sonrisa por los labios del sargento. Armin no sabe si le teme más a esto o a… o a… o a ver a un titán devorándose bebés.

Es prácticamente lo mismo.

—¿Golpearte? ¿Acaso he dado señal alguna de que pretenda hacer eso? —remueve los labios—. Aunque debería. Tú y tus amiguitos no me han dejado estar en paz en mi habitación. He tenido que venir hasta aquí a perder el tiempo en lo que terminaban con su ridícula celebración.

Armin le mira analíticamente.

—Usted pudo haber ido a detenernos, si es que le estábamos molestando.

La sonrisa de Levi se borra y vuelve a arquear una ceja.

Armin parpadea.

No sabe si es por el alcohol, pero _casi_ le parece que el sargento Levi ha tenido consideración con ellos.

Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Bertholdt. El sargento les ha dejado proseguir en paz a pesar de que perturbaron sus horas de descanso. Es algo inaudito.

—¿Cuántos cumpleaños más pretendes celebrar, Arlert?

Levi mira molesto hacia la mesita donde ha dejado el té, como si se cuestionara porque fue tan tonto como para dejarlo ahí y no traerlo consigo a la mesa. Reconociendo el gesto, Armin se pone de pie, ligeramente tambaleante, y se encamina hacia la mesita. Se ha arrepentido al instante porque la cabeza le da vueltas, pero igual toma la taza del asadero y va a entregársela a su sargento, quien la recibe complacido, aunque ciertamente no encantado con que un joven cadete sudado y lleno de alcohol derramado toque _su_ taza.

Armin vuelve a sentarse.

—Esa es una pregunta muy cruel, sargento —dice. Pareciera que ha perdido la capacidad de medir sus palabras. Va a ser que sí está borracho después de todo. Mierda. Levi le mira. Intranscendente. Bebe té. Pareciera que con eso se solucionan los problemas de la humanidad.

Con té.

Y con limpieza.

—Hay una diferencia entre crueldad y realidad, cadete —musita. A Armin se le figura que la voz del sargento tiene un sabor particular. Y aroma. Como a té, pero té muy negro, sin azúcar, amargo e hirviendo. Té derramado, de ese que mancha la ropa blanca y es imposible de quitar, por más que se talle.

Así son sus palabras, introduciéndose a las fibras de su piel, la dejan con borrones de frases que no se quitan.

Que tendría que arrancarse toda la epidermis para deshacerse de ellas.

 _[Aceite en la arena, una pistola en cada mano. Una pistola en cada mano y morimos]_

* * *

 _[He estado fumando de la pipa de la paz. Me he estado preguntando cómo sería la paz]_

Eren observa a su sargento, quien está de espaldas, mirando hacia afuera por una de las ventanas de la habitación que están limpiando. Le da curiosidad saber qué es lo que mira, así que hace intentos por ver cuando pasa cerca para barrer –o finge que pasa cerca para barrer–, empujando el polvo en cualquier dirección mientras sus ojos verdes se escabullen por encima de los hombros del sargento.

Ventajas de que sea un hombre tan pequeño.

Pero es atrapado rápidamente en el acto. Cuando se da cuenta, los ojos ópalo de su superior están observándole por encima de su hombro y no lucen complacidos.

—¿Buscas algo, mocoso?

Eren baja la mirada con velocidad y finge que seguía con su tarea, sin responder. Pero luego levanta un poco los ojos. Levi nuevamente está mirando por la ventana, pero ha volteado el cuerpo ligeramente en su dirección. Tras un momento, Levi vuelve a mirarle.

—Háblame de los del 104. Al parecer ellos conforman casi a la totalidad de los nuevos reclutas de las Tropas de Exploración. De ser posible, me gustaría que no se murieran todos en la primera misión fuera de los muros.

Eren no capta nada, ni un solo atisbo de… absolutamente nada. Por lo que no puede adivinar que cuando el sargento Levi Ackerman habla de personas que se mueren en la primera misión fuera de los muros, lo hace con el alma ya marchita agrietándose un poco más, lo hace de forma cercana, lo hace con conocimiento de causa. Lo hace porque sabe.

Sabe perfectamente bien cómo lucen esas muertes.

Eren se limpia el sudor de la frente con la muñeca. Inconsecuente. Se acerca y mira por la ventana a sus compañeros que corren bajo las indicaciones de algún otro de los altos rangos. Mike, le parece que es.

—Mikasa es la más fuerte de todos —dice el castaño con orgullo mirándole entonces con los ojos verdes y grandes como bosques expandiéndose hacia el infinito. Levi le mira con aburrimiento y clava sus ojos del color de las dagas en los patios inferiores.

—Y ese rubio —dice, señalando al soldado que se ha quedado sin aliento demasiado pronto y respira a cuestas con las manos sobre las rodillas, la cara enrojecida bajo el sol, el cuerpo pequeño y de apariencia frágil como si hubiese sido diseñado para hacer a algún grupo de titanes muy feliz—, ese es el más débil de todos —asegura. Eren sigue a su dedo, a su vista, y ve tristemente a su mejor amigo de la infancia que no logra mantener el ritmo de los demás.

Igual que siempre.

—Usted se sorprendería de lo brillante que es —y hay un centelleo especial en sus pedazos de jade cuando le mira de vuelta, como el de un lobo que protege a un miembro herido de su manada, como que va a lanzarle una mordida si se atreve a volver a cuestionar el valor de su amigo.

Levi arquea una ceja.

—No lo suficiente, al parecer —replica—, si siendo tan inadecuado ha decidido unirse a las Tropas de Exploración —vuelve a mirarle—. Ha de tener un fuerte deseo de morir.

Eren no responde y el sargento pasa a su lado, retirándose después. La luz que entra por la ventana es escandalosa. Se estrella contra las partículas de polvo que flotan en el aire y se queda estancada, quieta, inmóvil y amarilla.

Eren suspira y vuelve a empezar a barrer.

 _Ya verá,_ se dice.

Ya verá. De lo que Armin es capaz si se lo propone.

Tres minutos más tarde, contados casi exactos, el sargento Levi Ackerman se aparece en medio del entrenamiento de los nuevos soldados. Mike le mira. Levi hace una señal con la cabeza y el hombre, sonriendo simplonamente, se retira.

Levi se queda de pie frente a todos.

 _Es tan pequeño como decían_ , piensa Sasha.

 _Es una pequeña plasta que debe morir,_ piensa Mikasa.

Levi ojea a todos detenidamente, firme y silencioso. Todos le miran de vuelta, confundidos y exhaustos. Son casi las doce, la hora con el peor sol, y normalmente en media hora más terminarían sus ejercicios y se irían a prepararse para el almuerzo. No volverían a los terrenos de entrenamiento sino hasta media tarde, cuando el sol estuviese más tranquilo.

Pero ah, nadie contaba con que Levi Ackerman decidiera aparecerse ahí ese día.

Nadie.

Erwin se detiene más tarde en uno de los pasillos que rodean al patio, enmarcado por columnas viejas de un estilo arquitectónico aburridamente arcaico. Se detiene a observar la masacre, preguntándose a qué se debe, quién la ha decidido, porque no es él quien la ha programado. Hanji se detiene tras él, voltea a ver, y entonces suelta una risita, una de esas risitas suyas que la hacen parecer una niña pequeña que planea una terrible travesura.

—¿Qué les está haciendo Levi? —inquiere el comandante. Hanji se para derecha con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda y una sonrisa sabor caramelo.

—¿Intentando hacer que se arrepientan de vivir? —prueba. Erwin suspira.

—Al menos asegúrate de que les permita cenar. Y con este sol… —eleva la mirada justo para mirar al mencionado astro, que destella con ganas, como si quisiera hacer al suplicio de los jóvenes cadetes todavía más miserable. Erwin retoma el camino y se va, seguido de su mano derecha.

Armin cae de rodillas al suelo, sobre las manos pequeñas, que se llenan de tierra al estrellarse contra ésta y se corta en una de las palmas con una piedrita que se le ha incrustado. Hace una mueca y suelta un quejidito que le hace sonar exactamente igual a la cría del animal más estúpidamente indefenso de toda la creación universal.

Quién aceptó a este mocoso bueno para nada aquí.

Levi se le acerca bajo la mirada diabólica y mortalmente atenta de Mikasa. Se le planta enfrente de brazos cruzados. Armin eleva la mirada, y los dos pares de ojos con mil años luz de distancia entre sí se cruzan. Levi le mira con fastidio. Armin con una especie de súplica y vergüenza.

 _Perdónperdónperdón. Perdón por ser tan débil. Perdón por no poder ponerme de pie en este momento._

—Sar… gento —a duras penas se incorpora y le hace un saludo a medias, sin fuerza, sin el orgullo y entrega que debería caracterizarlo. Está demasiado cansado como para enorgullecerse o entregarse o lo que sea en este preciso instante.

—¿Arrojarse al suelo es una especie de estrategia nueva para completar el entrenamiento? —lo acuchilla con la mirada—. Me dijeron que eras muy inteligente. Estoy esperando a que me sorprendas.

Armin hace una mueca desairada. ¿Quién le dijo al sargento Levi Ackerman que él era _inteligente_? ¿Acaso tanto le odia ese ser humano como para hacer a su vida más difícil?

—Señor, sólo soy un soldado como cualquier otro.

Le ha dado cuerda. Los ojos del hombre brillan con malicia como si se le acabara de activar un mecanismo de destrucción.

—No. No como cualquier otro. Tú eres especialmente incompetente. Haz otra serie de pruebas de agilidad.

Se da la vuelta. Y Armin siente que se desmorona por dentro. Pero sin replicar ni nada va a hacer lo que se le ha dicho.

El sol quema.

Tras otra hora más, Jean está sudando como si se hubiese convertido en una fuente nueva del patio, hecha de pellejo y huesos en lugar de mármol. Connie siente que no puede dar un paso más, que sus piernas se le van a caer del cuerpo pronto e iniciar una protesta contra la vida. Sasha ha entrado en modo automático mientras su cerebro intenta procesar la ausencia del almuerzo. Incluso Reiner luce acabado. La única que sigue realizando sus ejercicios con moderada gracia es Mikasa. Crista le lanza expresiones admiradas y por eso Ymir, después, la empuja "sin querer" y con cara de _estoy vigilándote._

Aunque todo el mundo se sepa que a Crista le hace falta tener ojos esmeraldas, tendencias suicidas y ser medio titán para que a Mikasa le atraiga.

Terminan hasta las siete, cuando ya oscureció y ninguno puede siquiera recordar su nombre. Y cuando terminan… cuando terminan todos se esperan algo especial. Alguna especie de reconocimiento o alguna explicación de cuál fue la finalidad de semejante tortura, pero en cambio…

En cambio el sargento Levi Ackerman les suelta un "eso es todo" sin ganas, se da la vuelta y desaparece en el interior del castillo.

Todos se quedan atónitos.

—¿Estás… estás jodiéndome? —pregunta Reiner.

Mikasa le lanza una mirada preocupada a Armin, que ha caído muerto al suelo, sobre la espalda, respirando como si de pronto le hiciera falta uno de sus pulmones.

Después devuelve la mirada asesina al lugar en el que el sargento se ha desaparecido.

 _El enano debe morir,_ corrobora.

La mañana siguiente, Armin Arlert tiene tanto dolor en los huesos, los músculos y las articulaciones que cree estar afiebrado. Se siente de madera, pesado, crujiente, y lleno de astillas que se clavan todas en sus nervios con el más ínfimo movimiento.

Se va a morir.

Pero se levanta. Sus extremidades de goma gruñen. Sus pies palpitan como si estuviesen todos amoratados por abajo, y por arriba y entre los dedos. ¿Es posible sufrir tanto? Está seguro de que ninguno de los entrenamientos de sus tiempos como estudiante fue tan extenuante y se pregunta si ésta es la realidad de las Tropas de Exploración.

Cuando llega al comedor esa mañana, siente inmediatamente todas las miradas encima de él. Son las miradas de los superiores, los veteranos, los otros soldados, las de sus propios compañeros del 104. Armin nota que probablemente todos estaban preguntándose si alguien del 104 no iba a aparecerse ahí ese día, y él, por lo que se ve, ha sido el último en llegar, con los dedos de las manos agarrotados y el cerebro en modo Frankenstein.

—Armin, viejo, ¿estás bien?

Armin llega a sentarse. Le devuelve la mirada a Jean que le contempla con las cejas levantadas. Armin no se miró en ningún espejo pero está consciente de que se llenó el cuerpo de moretones que se reparten como galaxias sobre su piel blanca, entintándola de morados, verdes y negros venenosos que parecen dispuestos a comerse su pellejo. Sonríe.

—Me apetece una botella entera de Tequián para mí solo, pero fuera de eso, todo bien. Nada se ha roto.

Claro que no va a decirle a nadie que, en realidad, el sargento Levi sí que le rompió un poco el corazón cuando fue a soltarle con toda su falta de delicadeza lo que Armin ya se sabe demasiado bien como para que se lo repitan.

Que es el más incompetente de todos.

Eso le deprime, como si a ratos pudiera mirar la terrible brecha ciclópea e insorteable que se aparece entre él y todos los demás, entre él y su futuro, él y sus sueños.

Es triste. Pero se repite, igual que lo hizo ayer durante todo el entrenamiento y por la noche y después de despertarse, que si lo intenta lo suficiente va a lograrlo. Que tiene que volverse bueno en algún punto. Necesita esforzarse más que los demás, sí, porque ellos tienen una genética mucho más privilegiada, pero tiene que poder.

Es lo único que puede hacer en esta vida. _Poder._ Porque si no puede, si no puede seguir a Eren y a Mikasa ahí a dónde van, entonces no tiene nada, y para qué vivir. La cosa es que, o lo sigue intentando, o mejor se permite ser devorado en la siguiente misión para terminar con el suplicio de todos.

El suplicio de tener que cuidarle las espaldas al incompetente de Armin Arlert.

Cuando Levi pasa por el lado de su mesa algunos minutos después, su mirada juiciosa y burlona vuelve a toparse con la indefensa de Armin, por medio segundo, medio segundo solo.

Armin rasca la superficie de la mesa con un dedo, como hace a veces, cuando está nervioso, pero el instante se agota y para cuando se da cuenta Levi Ackerman ya se ha ido y Mikasa Ackerman le insta a levantarse e irse a realizar las primeras tareas del día.

El sol arde otra vez desde la media mañana. Desde las diez o diez y media. Se hincha sobre sus pieles, les quema los cabellos maltratados. Les muerde la nuca y las hace sudar como ríos.

Agua. Armin se mete a los baños al medio día y se tira agua congelante a la cara. Sabe que no es muy bueno, que se puede enfermar, pero es que está _hirviendo_ y necesita apagar el incendio. Se arroja el agua que proviene del subterráneo una y otra vez, y está muy fría, clara y brillante. Luego se enjuaga las manos. Se moja la nuca, debajo del cabello pegajoso. Se mira al espejo y por un momento sopesa la posibilidad de cortárselo. Toma un mechón entre dos dedos. Lo piensa. Pero siempre ha tenido el cabello así. Y como que no sería él mismo sin él. O algo así. Quizá sólo tiene miedo de hacer algo incómodo como cambiarse la apariencia. Así que se olvida de la idea. Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta de madera podrida por la humedad para retirarse.

Afuera, en el pasillo de piedra con cubos huecos que hacen las veces de ventanas está un poquito fresco, aunque también se siente la temperatura calcinante que olea afuera, lanzándose a modo de tsunamis hacia adentro. Armin cierra los ojos y suspira. Los abre otra vez y cuando se dispone a dar un paso, una voz gutural que recorre el pasillo tal cual serpiente le sorprende.

—Rubio.

Se sobresalta y mira inmediatamente a sus espaldas. El movimiento le duele, así que frunce un poco el ceño en una mueca de dolor contenida.

—Sargento —hace el saludo militar y le duele también. No le mira a los ojos. Espera que le deje irse ileso.

—No tienes que ser tan formal cada vez que me ves. Relájate.

Armin se deshace un poco y le mira a los ojos, apenado. Baja el brazo. Traga saliva.

—¿Necesitaba algo, señor?

Levi le mira un momento. Después ladea ligeramente la cabeza.

—Ven —dice—. Ven a mi despacho un momento.

Emprende la caminata, pasa junto a Armin y sigue avanzando. El menor le mira las espaldas y tras unos segundos le sigue.

Armin no sabe si está en problemas. O qué. No sabe qué le ha hecho a Levi para que se empeñe tanto en hacerlo miserable. Le sigue en silencio, como un ratón. Levi se desliza por los pasillos como reptil. Sus colores rojos y amarillos que debieran advertir del peligro están ausentes, porque en vez de colores destructivos lo que el sargento tiene es una complexión más bien delgada y un cuerpo grácil y compacto que hacen que pareciera ser fácil de destruir, pero en cambio…

En cambio es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Y ni Eren con todo su titán, ni Mikasa con toda su fuerza, ni Armin con toda su supuesta inteligencia son nada para él.

Son partículas de polvo. Y a Levi el polvo no le gusta. Perfecta analogía.

Ingresan al despacho. Que es un cuarto amplio que huele a una mezcla de flores y azúcares. Como té que flota en el aire. Hay una ventana grande al frente, detrás del escritorio de Levi, que está del lado izquierdo de la habitación. A la derecha hay una pequeña salita acompañada de un librero de madera oscura alto y al fondo, detrás del librero, se alcanza a ver un diminuto cuartillo que ha de ser donde están almacenados los tés y las tazas de porcelana. Armin mira al sitio con curiosidad. Antes de que pueda devolver la mirada a los libros para poder empezar a preguntarse de qué son, Levi le ordena sentarse.

Se sientan los dos. El escritorio de Levi es amplio y elegante, madera lustrosa y bien pulida, curvas sensuales y grabados como tatuajes en su superficie, metiéndose en sus recovecos a modo de ríos de tinta negra. Su silla es de tela azabache. La de Armin es de simple madera. El menor traga saliva. Levi le ojea un momento, como estudiando su derecho a vivir.

—Vas a morirte muy pronto.

Su voz se desliza por el aire como una pluma cayendo al suelo, sin color. Armin parpadea. No está seguro de si es una amenaza y debería ponerse en alerta, o si… o qué es. Se le corta el aire un segundo porque el hombre lo afirma con tanta seguridad que casi le parece escuchar a su propio corazón intentando dejar de latir para corroborar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Porque cómo iba Levi Ackerman a equivocarse.

—¿Señor? —inquiere, suplica. Que por favor cambie su veredicto respecto al tiempo que le queda en esta tierra. _Muy pronto_ no es tiempo suficiente para intentar hacer algo.

Lo que fuera.

Ver el mar. Enamorarse.

Levi le clava esos ojos demoniacos y metálicos y repite sin afectación.

—Vas a morirte muy pronto. Quizá en la próxima misión. No me sorprendería que hasta antes, durante alguno de los entrenamientos, ¿cómo es que has sobrevivido lo suficiente como para llegar hasta aquí?

Teclas. Como un piano que se toca y reproduce una melodía oscura y de muerte, así, sus palabras, tintineándole en los oídos, manchándoselos de petróleo negro.

Armin quiere responderle algo, defenderse, como es lo natural, cuando un depredador intenta matar a una presa y la presa lucha por su vida hasta el fin.

Así, más o menos así, pero, en cambio, deja que lo destrocen.

—¿Para qué te uniste a las Tropas de Exploración?

—Siempre ha sido mi sueño…

—¿Tu sueño? ¿De alguien como tú? ¿Siquiera te conoces?

—No soy tan…

—¿Tan qué? _¿Débil? ¿Incompetente? ¿Inadecuado? ¿Carnada para titanes?_ Porque a mis ojos eres todo eso. Ha sido una pérdida de recursos traerte hasta aquí. Te vas a morir, rubio. Haz algo al respecto. Lárgate de aquí. Vive. Hazte una vida aburrida y segura aquí adentro y deja que la gente verdaderamente capaz se encargue de lo que hay afuera.

Armin ni siquiera alcanza a procesar en su totalidad todo lo que le ha dicho.

¿Irse? ¿Irse a dónde?

No es nada. No sabe hacer nada. Lo único que le sale bien es pegarse a Eren y Mikasa que son su familia y estar de acuerdo con todas las decisiones de vida que toman y… vivir. Sobrevivir a su lado. No tiene nada más.

¿Una vida segura y a salvo dentro de las paredes?

Si nunca ha habido nada que haya detestado más. Si él le metió esos sueños a Eren en la cabeza, ¿y ahora le piden que los abandone?

No es posible. Está inmerso en su genética.

Busca el exterior y la libertad como las abejas buscan la miel. _Por instinto._

—Me quiero quedar, señor —no está seguro de por qué lo dice. Porque, de hecho, lo dice tan suavecito que apenas se escucha, como si no estuviera realmente convencido o temiera el efecto de su voz sonando. Parpadea. No mira a su superior.

—¿Tan fuerte es tu deseo de morir?

Los labios de Armin se entreabren.

No, es que lo verdaderamente mortal sería quedarse aquí adentro y renunciar a todo lo que ha querido en la vida. Eleva la mirada. Ve al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad a los ojos. Hay aire en su boca, en sus pulmones, pero se le olvida cómo convertirlo en palabras.

Finalmente, tras un rato, lo logra.

—Permiso para retirarme, señor.

Lucha por su vida. Por alejarse del depredador antes de que le alcance la yugular y le desangre. Levi le mira intensamente, como un león que quiere abrirle las entrañas.

—Concedido —espeta. Y baja la mirada. Se pone a mirar unos papeles como si Armin no estuviese más ahí.

 _[Grabado en piedra "Renuente a deshacerse"]_

* * *

 _[Hay mucha gente que dice que nos lamentamos por el camino en el que estamos]_

Levi chasquea la lengua. Está mirando otra vez a través de la ventana. A su alrededor hay silencio, excepto que ahora que ha chasqueado la lengua, ha llamado la atención del otro ser vivo en el cuarto.

—¿Ocurre algo, Levi? —pregunta Erwin, observándolo.

—Algunos de tus soldados no son buenos elementos —grita, casi, como si estuviese desesperado por hacerse escuchar, volteándose en dirección al hombre rubio. Erwin le contempla con tranquilidad.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el bajo desempeño de Arlert en la nueva rutina que le impusiste?

La mañana siguiente al entrenamiento acuciante de Levi, Mike les informó a los jóvenes soldados que tenían rutinas nuevas. Todas atacaban a sus debilidades y pulían sus fortalezas.

La de Armin era la más salvaje. Y sin embargo el chico se esforzaba, Levi le daría eso. Pero era todo. No bastaba con esforzarse. No para él, al menos, según parecía.

—Va a convertirse en papilla para titán más rápido de lo que a Pixis le toma gastarse una botella de Whisky.

Está enojadísimo. Erwin lo sabe por el leve temblor sulfúrico en su voz de carbón y por como abre y cierra macabramente uno de sus puños. Erwin inhala y exhala intentando imponer el ejemplo de tranquilidad.

—Hanji me dijo que estabas preocupado por él.

—¿Preocupado? —repite ácidamente. Bufa—. No es preocupación. Es que me enoja la falta de practicidad y no hay nada menos práctico que llevar a un soldado incompetente a la guerra.

—Lo entrenaremos.

—No mejorará.

Terco. Cuando Levi quiere cuidar de alguien, es muy abrasivamente terco. Que detrás de esa capa de bestia hay cosas que la gente no conjetura siquiera Erwin se lo sabe de la A a la Z. Por eso confía en él. Es la parte más sincera y real de las Tropas de Exploración. La que no atesora las mentiras y los estratagemas, sino que prefiere arrojarse verídico y palpable a la guerra, donde todo es crudo y directo y no hay espacio para medias verdades y apariencias. A Erwin se le ocurre algo.

—¿Por qué no lo entrenas tú?

—¿Ehhh? —su pregunta suena a todo lo _qué mierda estás pensando, qué carajo te pasa_ y _acaso eres imbécil_ que se puede sonar en una simple sílaba alargada. Hay hasta espacio para unos cuantos insultos más. Levi está que echa humo ante semejante barbaridad de propuesta.

Él entrenar personalmente a alguien.

Ajá.

—Entrénalo, así podrás asegurarte de que mejore y dejarás de temer por él.

Levi entrecierra los ojos. Sabe que Erwin ha usado la palabra _temer_ sólo para molestarlo más. Sabe que este hombre cruel de vez en cuando se divierte a costa de sus subordinados.

Sabe que debería cortarle la lengua pero no lo hace porque con todo sigue siendo Erwin y Erwin es a Levi como Eren a Mikasa pero con un poquito menos de obsesión y amor adolescente.

—Si hago una ridiculez como esa, será bajo mis propios términos —dice después de un momento, con la voz un poco más calma. Ha dejado de cerrar el puño. Como si se le acabase de ocurrir que, _de hecho_ , esto podría funcionar.

—Excelente —dice Erwin, sonriendo victoriosaburlonamente—. Hazlo.

Levi le estudia un momento antes de volver a voltearse y acechar por la ventana. El rubio gigante está ayudando al rubio enano a desenredar una de las cuerdas de metal del equipo de maniobras.

Inútil.

 _[Aw reconocemos, lo vemos en tus ojos. Vemos en tus ojos todas las mentiras]_

* * *

 _[He estado mirando hacia los faros, trágame entero, encontrando mi paz mental]_

Otra vez en el despacho de Levi. Armin se rasca la rodilla con un dedo, nervioso. Intenta no tragar saliva.

Levi le ofrece té.

 _Té._

En una de sus tazas de porcelana. Y esta tiene la orillita con una cinta azul cielo. Y surcos. Huele a noches, a madera y pastos. A praderas después de la lluvia. Todo acumulado. En taza. Virutas de humillo blanco desprendiéndose de su superficie parsimoniosa.

—Gracias, sargento.

Le mira a los ojos. Se pregunta si el hombre va a disculparse o algo así y esta es una especie de ofrenda de paz. Intenta hacer caso omiso a la vocecilla que le dice que el sargento Levi Ackerman disculpándose es una tontería de alucinación, limitada a cuando se ha bebido demasiado Paleador. Parpadea. Lleva una mano nerviosamente a la taza y mete el dedo en el asadero. Levi bebe un poco de la infusión y vuelve a asentar su taza. Los platos blancos contrastan con la madera tostada. Levi suspira.

—Veo que sigues empeñado en permanecer en las Tropas de Exploración —le mira casi acusador, como reclamándole por no hacer caso a sus advertencias. Armin baja la mirada y la pone en el té color miel, que reposa dulce en la taza. Se plantea formas de responderle.

Hay mil maneras.

Pero todas las que se le ocurren suenan insolentes y se auto reprende mentalmente por osar siquiera pensar en desafiar a su superior.

Tiene que jugar la carta correcta. _Soldado obediente y bueno. Soldado obediente y bueno._

—¿Y bien?

Eleva los ojos.

¿El sargento _de verdad_ espera una respuesta?

Los labios se le fruncen un poco. Analiza si beberse el té podría comprarle algo de tiempo. Si podría existir alguna especie de sinergia, conexión o entendimiento entre él y el sargento si se bebe el mismo té que él. Empieza a cuestionarse cuáles son las cosas que conforman al hombre. Es decir, está hecho de té, de malos humores y, ¿de qué más?

Parpadea.

—Sí, señor —murmura. Traga saliva. Su dedo índice empieza a moverse sobre la taza, como rascándola. Los ojos líquidos de Levi atisban el gesto. Luego vuelven a mirarle a él.

—¿Y qué pretendes con tu estadía aquí? —exhala en voz semi interesada y se sienta un poco más cómodo, apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, como en plan de esperar una respuesta larga y profunda. Armin le observa.

De nuevo no sabe qué responder. Se lleva la mano libre al cabello y ve a los ojos del sargento viajar hasta ella, estudiando el movimiento, como si tomara nota de él y la depositara en una caja de _cosas que hacen los soldados cuando están nerviosos y que puedo utilizar para destruirlos._

Armin tiene la tenue certeza de que Levi debe tener una caja semejante. Desvía la mirada.

—Ir al mar… —se arrepiente en el instante en el que lo dice porque… el sargento Levi Ackerman va a burlarse de él.

Ir al mar.

Soy Armin Arlert y no me he unido a las Tropas de Exploración porque quiera salvar a la humanidad, porque quiera aprender más sobre los titanes o para satisfacer algún deseo de venganza alimentado por la muerte de mi familia.

No, soy Armin Arlert y yo tan sólo quiero ir al mar. Soy así de simple y patético. Qué hay del valor y el arrojo y el autosacrificio.

Yo-quiero-ir-al-mar.

Se muerde el labio inferior. Sin levantar la mirada, porque no quiere leer los pensamientos denigrantes que el sargento debe estar teniendo de él en ese momento en sus ojos. Lleva su otra mano a la taza, la toca delicadamente y entonces la acerca hacia él. Cuando la eleva hasta su rostro, el aroma a noche se le mete en las fosas nasales y le masajea los poros. Lleva la boca de la taza a sus labios y el líquido caliente se desliza de ellos a su garganta.

La sensación es apaciguadora. Vuelve a dejar la taza en su lugar y mira al hombre. Levi no ha dicho nada. No ha hecho más que verle serenamente.

—Ir al mar —repite. Parece que las palabras son de piedra cuando se introducen a sus labios, rodando sobre su lengua con dificultad. Armin se encoge en su sitio, listo para que le digan lo estúpido que es. Pero, por un rato, Levi no dice nada más. Finalmente, suspira, mira hacia otro lado (por fin) y separa los labios—. Podrías lograr eso. Tal vez. Si es que existe tal cosa.

—Sí existe —se apresura tanto a decirlo que casi se tapa la boca, asustado ante su propio atrevimiento. Los ojos de Levi vuelven a posarse sobre él. Otra vez guarda silencio un momento.

—No digo que no. Tampoco digo que sí. Lo que pienso, es que no sé qué vas a lograr cuando lo veas, si es que alguna vez lo haces. De cualquier forma… —vuelve a suspirar y desviar la mirada, como si hubiese llegado a la parte más tediosa de esta reunión suya—. Yo podría intentar que al menos parezcas medio capaz de lograr algo más que morir de forma impresionantemente estúpida. ¿Qué opinas? —Vuelve a mirarle, y hay cierta… _expectación_ en su mirada, como que realmente le interesa conocer su respuesta.

Armin parpadea un par de veces. Le observa.

¿Y… _qué?_

—Señor, ¿qué quiere decir?

Exhala otra vez. Impaciente.

—Entrenarte. Puedo hacerlo. Erwin lo ha sugerido —al parecer no quiere que _parezca_ que _él_ ha estado de acuerdo con ello, o que ha sentido la más mínima motivación o deseo de hacerlo—. Te instruiré por un mes. Durante un mes no entrenarás con nadie más que conmigo. Harás todo lo que yo te diga. Actuarás como yo te diga. _Pensarás_ lo que yo te diga. Y, si al final de ese mes estoy satisfecho con tu desempeño, entonces podrás quedarte en las Tropas de Exploración. Pero si no, te vas e inicias esa vida apacible como profesor o cualquier mierda de la que hemos hablado. Esa es la condición, ¿qué opinas? ¿Aceptas? —parpadea. Y le mira avasalladoramente.

Armin está abrumado. No sabe cómo espera el sargento que él le responda a eso, ¿es que acaso ha enloquecido, él y el comandante Erwin?

¿HAN ENLOQUECIDO LOS DOS?

Se le corta la respiración un segundo. Pero entonces, cuando vuelve a lograr aspirar oxígeno, se le ocurre que, de hecho, es una oportunidad increíble e impensable.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad _entrenándolo a él._

A él.

Al soldado más débil de la humanidad…

No, no, es impensable. Jamás lograría sobrevivirlo. Levi seguramente haría todo lo posible por hacer al entrenamiento tan horrible que él fallara estrepitosamente y desistiera y tuviera que largarse. Seguramente ese es su plan. No ha de tener ninguna intención de ayudarle.

Si sigue como hasta ahora, podrá continuar en las Tropas de Exploración sin problema.

Si acepta sus condiciones, tendrá tan sólo un mes y después tendrá que irse.

No, no es una posibilidad.

Levi frunce lo más leve el ceño.

Armin recién nota que acaba de negarse en voz alta. Cierra la boca. Encrespa las manos.

—Lo siento —dice, aunque no sabe qué es exactamente lo que siente. Levi arquea una ceja.

—Estoy dándote una oportunidad, ¿y la rechazas?

—Señor… si usted me da la opción…

—La alternativa ni siquiera deberías estarla considerando. A mí me dijeron que eras brillante y _bah_ —las cejas delgadas de Levi se enfurruñan un poco más. La negativa de Armin parece haberle molestado de verdad.

—Yo quiero quedarme aquí —dice Armin, casi en un tonito desesperado. Levi sigue mirándole con enojo.

—Bien. Haz lo que quieras entonces. Fuera de aquí.

Armin se levanta casi de golpe. Tan sólo quiere salir de ahí. Suelta la taza y le hace el saludo. Levi ni le mira, tan molesto está.

Armin traga saliva y se da la vuelta para irse tan pronto como sea posible pero, justo a un par de pasos de la puerta, la voz de Levi vuelve a detenerle.

—Te doy una semana para pensarlo. Dame tu respuesta en una semana.

Armin sale.

 _[Simplemente estoy intentando aferrarme al momento, intentando amar las cosas pequeñas, incluso si son difíciles de amar]_

* * *

 _[Siéntelo al amanecer, siéntelo al amanecer. No tardará mucho en la época de la metadona]_

La forma en que Levi le mira es como si estuviese tomando un libro viejo y le sostuviese de una de sus tapas carcomidas, y se pusiese a arrancarle hoja tras hoja, sin consideración, sin empatía, arrojando todas las páginas al suelo, donde sus letras y sus ideas se murieran.

Así.

Y a Armin le recorre un escalofrío hecho de vergüenza y de alcohol acumulado. Exhala un poco. Quiere responder pero no lo hace.

No le dice que cuando se trata de él, _sargento Levi Ackerman,_ la crueldad y la realidad parecen ser _exactamente lo mismo._

—¿Lo has pensado?

Armin levanta la mirada rápidamente. El qué. El qué ha pensado.

Levi lo acribilla repetidamente con esos ojos de acero. Armin no alcanza a encogerse porque el alcohol no le da para sentir el miedo suficiente. Parpadea.

—Oh, ¿sobre su propuesta?

Recién se acuerda. Ha pasado una semana de verdad desde ese día en que el sargento le invitó a su despacho para beber té y decirle que estaría dispuesto a entrenarlo con la condición de que después aceptara su designio con respecto a si podía permanecer en las Tropas de Exploración o no.

Claro que Armin no lo había pensado. Su decisión había estado muy clara y no pensaba cambiarla. Por lo tanto, debería decirle que no.

—No quiero irme de aquí —murmura, bajando los ojos. Levi no aparenta reaccionar.

—Entonces acepta.

Su voz también es de acero. Pesa. Cuando habla, es como si te llenara de bloques de acero que caen encima de ti.

El cadete mira a su superior. Algo no cuadra.

—Pero, sargento…

—Te he dicho que aceptes.

—…

Guardan silencio por un momento, mirándose.

—No puedo. Usted me haría irme.

Levi suspira, monumentalmente fastidiado.

—¿Piensas que tengo motivos diferentes para hacer esto a los que te estoy diciendo? ¿Por quién diablos me tomas?

Armin explora los ojos ajenos un instante. Luego sus labios. Como si quisiera determinar si realmente son capaces de decir la verdad o no. Nota lo delgados y elegantes que lucen, pulidos por millones de tazas de té. Vuelve a levantar la mirada, percatándose de que está desvariando otra vez.

—¿Pero cómo podría yo entrenar con alguien como usted? —y su voz suena a todas las inseguridades que tiene cayendo en forma de lluvia a los oídos del mayor. Armin baja el rostro. Se sonroja, y no le parece que sea por el calor o por la intoxicación etílica.

O puede que sí.

—Así como se hacen todas las cosas. _Haciéndolas._ Punto. Te espero en mi despacho el lunes a las cinco. Buenas noches.

El hombre se pone de pie. Toma su taza.

Se va.

Armin no tiene el menor valor de atreverse a rebatirle, a desafiarle, a desobedecer.

Así que se limita a suspirar, preguntándose qué es lo que le espera en manos del sargento.

 _[¿Hay alguien más? ¿Hay alguien más que pueda? ¿Qué pueda leer mi mente? ¿Qué pueda leer mi mente porque ya no es mía?]_

* * *

 **P.S.-** Las frases son frases traducidas de las dos canciones que puse al principio. El Tequián y el Paleador son guiños para los que hayan leído Libros Viejos :D

Gracias por leer. Agradezco mucho comentarios y opiniones.

Nos leemos!


	2. SET ON FIRE

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, creo que necesito empezar esta actualización diciendo lo siguiente: GOEY, LOS AMO, NETA! (Perdonen lo mexicana). En estos días me han estado llegando varios reviews, follows y favoritos nuevos a todas mis historias y de verdad estoy muy, muy agradecida :D estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me haga caso por eso de que sólo escribo parejas bizarras HAHA así que el hecho de que alguien más que Jesucristo me voltee a ver me emociona. De verdad agradezco su apoyo y ojalá que les sigan gustando mis historias *corazón*

Agradezco mucho su paciencia y todo su apoyo. Aún no he respondido un montón de reviews y lamento eso :c prometo que en pronto los habré respondido todos.

* * *

 **SET ON FIRE  
(Magic Giant)**

* * *

 _[Amargo, dulce como lluvia, deja una marca]_

Le mira. El cabello tostado como la paja y lleno de polvo atiborrado. Lleno de pensamientos que no dice pero que se le escapan en la sonrisa burlona. Los dientes blancos – _blancos_ –, a pesar de que viven en la porquería, _él_ se da el lujo de tener los dientes _blancos,_ y eso a Levi le agrada.

Son, tristemente, muchas las cosas que a Levi Ackerman le agradan de Farlan Church.

—Farlan —cuando llama su nombre, suena a que contiene muchas cosas. Cuántas cosas pueden contenerse en dos sílabas, en seis letras, en dos vocales y cuatro consonantes. _Cuántas._ Muchas. Isabel diría que suena dorado cuando le llama.

—Suenas dorado, hermano —enfoca sus ojos verdes en el aire como si éste tuviera vida propia. Como si hubiera fantasmas bailando en él, pero ni Farlan ni Levi ven nada. Empero, a Farlan le resulta algo muy satisfactorio que cuando Levi diga su nombre suene a _dorado._ Isabel dice que puede ver colores en los sonidos y Farlan para Levi es dorado.

Levi para Farlan es…

—Una mezcla de colores —comenta Isabel pensativamente, mientras Farlan dice "LeviLeviLeviLevi" tontamente frente a ella y Levi les lanza una mirada de que son un par de locos y mejor que se salgan de su _im-pe-ca-ble_ casa.

—Dejen eso ya y vengan a cenar —regaña.

—LeviLeviLeviLevi…

—¡Que ya, venga!

Isabel y Farlan estallan en carcajadas. Las carcajadas son de color azul, Isabel dice. Las de ellos dos, al menos. Isabel sueña con ver el color de las carcajadas de Levi.

Pero no lo ve nunca.

No, y cuando Levi observa el cadáver aguijoneado y muerto de Isabel sobre el suelo, cuando ve todas las sonrisas que ya no van a darse en los labios de Farlan, cuando se los encuentra llenos de silencio, desea, desea _mucho_ haberse reído al menos una vez…

Al menos una…

 _[Poder, la lucha del corazón, no puedes destruir la culpa]_

* * *

 _[Flores, tiradas al viento, termina para iniciar otra vez]_

El color del cabello de Armin Arlert no es especial. Ni tampoco el color de sus ojos. Levi los ha visto cientos de veces en cientos de personas. Es decir, incluso está Erwin, con esos ojazos zafiro despampanantes que dejan a la mitad de la población femenina en el interior de los muros retirándose las pantaletas.

Desagradable.

Así que Armin no es nada especial. Bajito, flaco, tartamudea la mitad de las veces que le habla y se sonroja como si fuese éste un mecanismo de protección contra los depredadores –uno bastante inútil que tiene, de hecho, todo el efecto contrario. El rojo tan sólo es amenazante cuando está sobre la piel de una serpiente o de un anfibio. En las mejillas de Armin Arlert es casi un "mira, tengo sangre, ven a asegurarte de que se salga toda de mi cuerpo de una sola vez"–. Levi suspira. Le observa parpadear y se concentra en su cabello revuelto, ese que sería aceptable al final de cualquier día en la vida de un soldado, pero no al principio, para nada, y mucho menos cuando se va a estar en la presencia del perfectamente presentable Levi Ackerman. Levi ve los mechones sueltos y rebeldes, los mira casi con aborrecimiento, como si fuesen sus pequeños enemigos. Se estira en su silla de tela negra, abre un cajón del escritorio y saca algún artículo de él. Lo pone sobre el contador y lo desliza hacia el frente.

—Péinate, rubio —le dice, agujereándole el espíritu con los ojos. Armin baja la mirada. Observa el peine en su mano. Se sonroja.

 _Otra vez._

Son las cinco de la mañana y una vela se quema en la esquina del escritorio de Levi, perfumando el aire con olor a cera derretida. Es blanca, sobre un portador dorado y oxidado. Armin también está oxidado en algunas secciones, como el cabello, la mirada, las piernas y los dedos. Es decir, si alguna vez brilló, todo eso se ha llenado de raspones cafés. Hechos por el tiempo y por la vida.

Armin se pasa el cepillo por el cabello. Levi se concentra en cierto detalle.

En como el peine resbala por sus mechones rubios.

 _Resbala._ Como si fuesen de agua o de algodón. Como si fuesen hebras de seda. Levi siente la extraña curiosidad de indagar en cómo se sienten esos mechones tan suaves entre los dedos. Frunce el ceño. Ese es el pensamiento más extraño que ha tenido en _toda_ la semana.

Es decir, _es lunes,_ queda mucho tiempo más para tener más pensamientos extraños pero él duda que cualquier cosa pueda ser más rara que pensar en meter los dedos entre los cabellos dorados de uno de sus cadetes que, además, por el siguiente mes, se ha convertido en algo así como su víctima… es decir, esclavo… es decir, _pupilo_ personal.

Tamborilea los dedos. Armin se percata de su mirada insistente. En su cabeza estratégica, asume que el sargento está examinándolo. Evaluándolo. Sacando conclusiones a su respecto. ¿Vale o no la pena entrenarlo?

Retorna el peine. Levi lo mira. Parece analizar un instante si tomar el peine o no, como si temiera que éste hubiese adquirido propiedades epidémicas. Capaz de esparcir por el mundo cosas como piojos o la tierra remanente de un cabello mal lavado.

—¿Te aseaste anoche?

—Baño militar, señor.

Armin es muy formal. Se pone recto cuando le habla. Se pone serio. Se pone… de madera. Levi le contempla fastidiado.

—¿Y con el baño militar te da tiempo para enjuagarte el cabello?

—He aprendido a hacerlo, señor.

Levi bufa y gira los ojos.

—Deja de llamarme _señor_ todo el tiempo, que me haces sentir viejo. No es que no lo esté, pero me entiendes —finamente toma el peine y lo vuelve a guardar.

Armin eleva una ceja, no puede evitarlo.

Ese momento en el que el sargento Levi Ackerman se llama a sí mismo viejo…

Tendrá que discutirlo más tarde con los chicos, que todavía debaten y tienen una apuesta en curso con respecto a la edad del hombre. Su información será invaluable y quizá le gane que le compartan algunas hogazas de pan en el almuerzo.

—Está bien, se… disculpe.

Armin traga saliva y desvía los ojos. La mirada de Levi Ackerman es destructiva y llega hasta los huesos. Levi suspira.

—¿Quieres té?

Armin le vuelve a mirar.

¿Té?

Parpadea.

Han de ser las cinco con cinco de la mañana. Aún no hay luz del sol. Está frío afuera, Armin lo sabe porque el camino entre los dormitorios de soldados rasos y el edificio principal que es donde está el despacho de Levi se encuentra en campo abierto. Ha tenido que sumergirse en él y estaba frío. Lleva una bufanda chiquita y deshilachada de color azul cielo alrededor del cuello. Se la regaló Mikasa en su cumpleaños del año pasado. Que no es la gran cosa ni nada, porque el sueldo de soldado es una mierda, hay que admitirlo, pero le calienta y le evita las gripas.

El té es un concepto extraño a las cinco con cinco de la mañana en el despacho del sargento Levi Ackerman, porque Armin se esperaba que si lo había citado tan temprano era para que la tortura empezara cuanto antes. Es decir, no esperaba que le fuera ofrecido té.

Asiente suave. Levi no responde, se pone de pie y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuartito de tés. Mientras se desaparece ahí, Armin está incómodo, parado en medio del despacho, frente al escritorio, sin saber qué hacer con las piernas o los brazos, mucho menos con la mirada. No sabe si debería explorar el exterior frío visible a través de la ventana o intentar leer lo que dicen los papeles que están extendidos sobre el escritorio esperando a que se les seque la tinta sin que el sargento se dé cuenta.

Eso o quedarse ahí como un chico bueno.

 _Sé un soldado bueno. No le des motivos para quitarte puntos._

Seguro que Levi se _muere_ porque Armin le dé esos motivos. Seguro que Levi ve al entrenamiento como una pérdida de tiempo. Armin suspira y se pasa los dedos por el cabello rubio, color a tarde. En unos minutos siente el olor fuerte del té negro reverberando por toda la habitación.

 _[¿Cuál de nosotros está encendido en llamas?]_

* * *

 _[Ahora sé que el "hola" es una actuación para un adiós dulce]_

Mikasa y Armin deben creer siempre que todas las risas que ellos no exteriorizan Eren las hace públicas por mil. Que quizá se ríe tanto como lo hace para disimular el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos no lo hacen (uno porque es muy tímido y la otra porque es muy seria –o amargada–), de modo que no queden como unos completos subnormales.

A Mikasa y a Armin les gusta escuchar la risa de su mejor amigo. Armin se pregunta si a Eren también le gusta escuchar el silencio de Mikasa y las risitas sutiles que a veces se le escapan a él. Se pregunta si podrían comprar cosas con esas risas porque son tan abundantes y alegres que debería ser factible hacer _algo_ con ellas, como ganarse la vida.

—Un día sus risas le llevarán lejos —dice él muy convencido, viendo a Eren que se carcajea con su madre, que le sigue la corriente. Mikasa suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Un día sus risas van a matarlo —concluye ella.

Armin determina que es ella quien tiene la razón cuando Eren pasa a ahogarse, un día, con el hueso de una ciruela a mitad de una carcajada a pulmón abierto. Si no fuera por los manotazos fuertes de Mikasa, no habría historia de soldados, titanes y muertes para contar. La historia de Eren, Mikasa y Armin se habría terminado hacía mucho, tanto antes de empezar.

Armin y Mikasa siempre se han llevado bien. Se entienden como las dos costillas de Eren que representan. La costilla inteligente y la costilla fuerte. Le complementan. Le sostienen. Sin ellos dos, Eren se dobla y se desmorona. Cae al suelo y desaparece. Lo pisotean sus enemigos.

¿Pero con estas dos costillas?

Eren es imparable. _Im-pa-ra-ble._

Hay un libro del mundo antiguo llamado la Biblia que declara que la mujer nació de la costilla del hombre. Armin lo ve como una metáfora. No es que la mujer haya sido literalmente creada de un hueso extraído del primer hombre del mundo. Es que los hombres (y con hombres se refiere a la raza humana en general, no sólo a los integrantes del género masculino), necesitan de las costillas. Son soportes fundamentales. Cosas que los conforman. Cosas sin las que la columna vertebral es un juguete roto que no sirve para nada.

Todos necesitamos coleccionar nuestro conjunto de costillas que nos ayudan a levantarnos. Armin lo ve de esa forma. Y él y Mikasa son las costillas de Eren. Sus padres también. Quizá hasta Hannes.

Excepto que cuando su madre se muere y su padre se desaparece, a Eren le han arrancado algo desde adentro y ahora está incompleto.

Se convierte en un monstruo deforme. En todos los sentidos metafóricos y literales.

Pero Armin le quiere, monstruo y todo, y va a seguirle hasta el fin monstruoso y deforme del mundo.

Y Mikasa también.

Porque, aún con todo, Eren sigue riéndose por tres, hasta este día, y tanto Armin como Mikasa comprenden que necesitan de esas risas para mantener la salud mental.

 _[¿Me salvarías? Yo te salvaré. Podemos salvarnos a nosotros mismos]_

* * *

 _[No hay lágrimas para llorar]_

—¿Qué opinas del té?

Armin eleva los ojos azules. Está sentado en la silla del escritorio, pero no frente al escritorio, Levi le ha hecho moverse hacia un costado, junto a la pared, como una especie de niño castigado. En cierta forma es exactamente lo que es. Su gran travesura fue convertirse en un soldado inútil. Armin le ojea un segundo en lo que analiza cómo responder. ¿El sargento Levi pretende una respuesta profunda o tan sólo una respuesta honesta? ¿Esto tiene algún valor dentro de la puntuación global que el cadete recibirá?

—Está muy bueno, señor. Me recuerda a los que solía preparar mi abuelo.

Sonríe apenas. De forma triste, claro, como uno se ve forzado a sonreír cuando intenta pretender que un recuerdo triste es en realidad feliz. Levi le mira sin expresión.

—De nuevo me estás llamando señor —se queja. Armin se encoge apologéticamente—. ¿A tu abuelo le gustaba el té? Háblame de él.

Armin parpadea un total de dos veces que Levi cuenta y el adulto sabe que es un cuestionamiento extraño, pero le interesa saber sobre este supuesto hombre que presumiblemente hacía tés tan buenos como los suyos.

Tenía que ser un hombre remarcable.

—Pues… era un hombre sencillo. Trabajador. Cariñoso… —se siente un poco ridículo, avergonzado e incómodo de decir frente al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad –que resulta ser también _el hombre más frío de la humanidad_ – que su abuelo era "cariñoso—. Me enseñó muchas cosas. Él… uh… es por él que me gusta leer tanto y aprender cosas nuevas. Era muy curioso, igual que mis padres. Pero más inteligente… o quizá sólo más realista.

Él no fue a que lo maten por huir de los muros. Él no fue a abandonar a su único hijo. Si lo hubiese hecho entonces Armin ni siquiera existiría en primer lugar.

Todo se reducía a él. Él fue el hombre que le crio, que le cuidó y que jamás se atrevió a abandonarlo excepto cuando no le quedó otra opción.

El sargento se le ha quedado mirando, probablemente extrañado con sus últimas palabras, pero no indaga más, lo que Armin agradece. Porque para empezar no debió decir esas cosas, sea como sea, les debe respeto a sus padres.

Es sólo que a veces es difícil dárselos. Cómo, si le hicieron lo que le hicieron y si…

Reprime un suspiro y desvía la mirada. Levi entorna los ojos.

—¿Cuál era su té preferido?

Armin vuelve a mirarle, pero sólo de reojo, sin levantar el rostro.

—El… té negro, me parece —responde. A Armin siempre le preparaba té de frutos rojos con miel, es lo que puede recordar. Una bomba de dulzura y azúcar cuyo aroma solía volverle loco. Cuyo aroma le haría llorar el día de hoy si volviera a toparse con él.

—Té negro. Hombre inteligente. De buen gusto. ¿Seguro que aprobaría que su nieto se hubiese unido a las Tropas de Exploración?

Levi cierra y abre los ojos despacio. Armin sonríe un poco torcido. Se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

—Quizá no, se… sargento. Quizá él también era más inteligente y realista que yo.

Levi pone expresión de circunstancia y desvía la mirada.

—Al menos admites tus deficiencias, eso es bueno.

Armin siente el impulso de reírse, aunque sabe que lo que el sargento está haciendo es burlarse descaradamente de él, pero no lo hace sólo porque le da un poco de vergüenza.

Mira que no quiere quedar como el cadete idiota que se ríe hasta cuando el chiste es él mismo. Probablemente le haría ascender en la escala de "Ser Patético".

Caen las seis. Caen junto con el sol que ya se despegó del suelo y está dibujando figuras sobre la tierra. La vela yace apagada y deshecha como la cara de un mimo triste. Levi tiene una pila de hojas escritas a su derecha, las que se secaron antes, y otra de hojas nuevas a su izquierda, esperando a ser atacadas por la filosa punta de la pluma que usa el sargento. Armin intenta no bostezar, lo intenta con TODAS sus fuerzas pero son las seis de la mañana y lleva cerca de una hora sentado sin hacer ni decir absolutamente nada después de levantarse ilícitamente temprano, por lo que, honestamente, es casi inevitable que separe los labios y cierre los ojos y aspire fuerte. Se tapa la boca con una mano. Con la otra aún sostiene la taza que está sobre sus piernas, vacía. Es la taza con el listón color zafiro en el borde. Armin la ha analizado detenidamente todo ese rato, preguntándose si es la misma de la última vez.

Preguntándose si el sargento Levi ha designado una taza de entre su colección que será sólo para él, lo que parece un poco emocionante.

Sí, _es decir,_ es sólo una taza, pero Armin es Armin y Levi es Levi y a Armin le parece que tener un privilegio semejante como que Levi le otorgue una taza es motivo suficiente para sentirse un poquito tomado en cuenta. Un poquillo importante. ¿Quién más de entre sus amigos tiene su propia taza dentro de la colección del sargento Levi Ackerman?

Exacto, _nadie._

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, cree percibir algo de reojo. Mira. Y sí, se presenta lo que menos deseaba. El sargento ha notado que él estaba bostezando.

—Disculpe, ¿está usted cansado, cadete? ¿Le gustaría irse a dormir? ¿Quizá en alguna de las cámaras privadas del castillo?

Armin se sonroja. Pero no despega los ojos del sargento que está cubierto de luz por atrás, luz nebulosa y fresca que se avienta hacia el interior del despacho desde los ventanales, como espadas de luz que ingresan intentando aniquilarlos. Levi entrecierra los ojos.

—Lo lamento, sargento —se disculpa el menor. Levi entrecierra los ojos aún más. Armin baja la mirada. Tan rápido, que Levi se da por satisfecho. No puede consentir que un mero soldado le mire tan desvergonzadamente por tanto tiempo. Regresa los ojos de acero a sus papeles.

—Si estás tan aburrido, puedes ir a enjuagar las tazas. Toma también los infusores que utilicé. Trae combustible para el anafre y llena la tetera de agua.

Armin exhala. Se pone de pie y sin decir una palabra toma la taza vacía del sargento y se va hacia el cuartito para recoger los infusores.

Del lado del cuartito, donde están también el librero y la sala, está fresco. Porque de ese lado no hay ventana y no hay luz del sol que entre. También está, por lo tanto, un poco más oscuro, y el cuartito de los tés que es literalmente un _cuartito_ en el que no cabe más de una sola persona a la vez, está muy a oscuras. Y huele un montón, como si el olor del té se hubiese pegado ya a la piedra de las paredes. Cuando Armin entra se encuentra con un mueble a su derecha y con el anafre de metal oscuro y la tetera plateada encima a su izquierda. El mueble tiene varias secciones, cajones y una mesita frontal. Hay una pequeña repisa cubierta por una puerta con cristales que es donde están almacenadas todas las tazas. Debajo están organizados los tés en frascos de vidrio cerrados, marcados por nombre. A la derecha de la mesita hay una bandeja de metal donde están los dos infusores usados. También hay ahí un bote de azúcar y una cajita de madera con infusores limpios dentro. Todo lo que se necesita para hacer un buen té. También es un poco derrochador, analiza momentáneamente Armin, pues en las cocinas a veces no se tiene suficiente azúcar para el café de la mañana y las regaderas suelen quedar inusables cuando no hay suficiente agua almacenada en los depósitos.

Es de suponerse que un sargento y sobre todo uno que es, además, _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad,_ tenga ciertos privilegios, pero Armin no puede dejar de pensar que es un poco frívolo. Algunos tés son muy caros y el sargento tiene un montón de variedades ahí. Las tazas de porcelana son otro lujo de un valor altísimo. Suspira. Quién es él para juzgar las posesiones y opulencias de un superior.

Toma la bandeja y se la lleva. Tendrá que dar doble vuelta para rellenar la tetera, pues no se arriesga a llevar demasiado y romper una de las valiosas tazas. Levi le observa irse disimuladamente. Es evidente que también se preocupa por el manejo de sus hermosas tazas.

 _[¿Cuál de nosotros cortó el cable?]_

* * *

 _[Nos elevamos como humo]_

—Te estás quedando con nosotros, ¿no? —fue la primera reacción de Eren, la cara brillosa, los ojos también, los labios resecos, una manta llena de pelusa alrededor de los hombros y una taza de barro con café sin azúcar entre las manos—. ¿Cómo que vas a entrenar tú solo con el sargento? ¿Para qué?

 _Para qué,_ pregunta Eren, como si no fuese evidente para el universo entero. _Cómo que para qué, Eren,_ evita decirle. _Cómo que para qué, si no ves que voy directamente a convertirme en yogurt para titán más rápido de lo que Mikasa le corta las manos a cualquiera que le jale un hilito a su bufanda, ¿eh?_

 _Si no fuiste tú el que me salvó la última vez. Y la_ otra _última vez._

 _Si acaso si no fuese por ti yo ya estaría acompañando a mis padres y a mi abuelo en la otra vida o lo que sea que se supone que pase después de que te mueres._

Pero Eren pregunta que para qué porque es Eren y a él le parece que Armin es muy adecuado, con sus carencias y todo, muy completo y muy normal.

Mikasa frunce el ceño lo más mínimo. Lograr esa reacción en ella requiere de un esfuerzo de muchísimos años. Tantos días de no reír juntos y de abrazarse por las noches para lograr importarle lo suficiente como para que frunza _un poquito_ el ceño por ti.

—¿Con ese enfermo? ¿Para qué?

Armin parpadea.

 _¡Cómo que para qué!_

Pone los labios en línea recta y luego suspira.

—Tal parece ser que el comandante Erwin le pidió que me entrenara personalmente para asegurarse de que yo no fuera tan débil y no me muriera durante la próxima misión… —le parece que lo ha resumido muy bien y que incluso ha usado algunas de las palabras del propio sargento en la explicación. Mikasa frunce más el ceño. ¡Un súper logro! Armin tal vez debería marcar este día en el calendario.

 _El día que Mikasa frunció_ todavía más _el ceño por mí._

—Pero ese tipo está enfermo —Mikasa repite su punto, como si sintiera que antes no la entendieron bien—. Podría ocurrírsele cualquier cosa. No creo que esté bien.

—Pero si el propio comandante Erwin lo ha dicho —interviene Eren, mirándola con los ojazos verdes que vuelven locos a los otros dos—, no creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer. Es decir —regresa la vista a Armin—, supongo que si él lo ha dicho, le habrá dicho exactamente qué es lo que espera que haga, ¿no? El sargento será lo que sea pero siempre obedece al comandante. Seguro que no hará nada más de lo que se le ha dicho.

Mikasa suspira. Todo indica que ese argumento quizá ha logrado convencerla.

—Pero si hace algo raro, lo matamos —indica, sin expresión alguna, sin entonación, así como si estuviese diciendo "hola, me llamo Mikasa y carezco de emociones", así como lo dice casi todo cuando no está en presencia de ellos que son los únicos capaces de hacerle sentir y demostrar cosas.

Eren lo aprueba, golpeando un puño contra la otra palma abierta y mirándola de reojo.

—Exacto, lo matamos —dice. Y Armin sabe que Eren lo dice tanto no en serio como _sí_ en serio porque es Eren y sus decisiones son como esa prueba del gato de Schrodinger, en la que no sabes que va a pasar sino hasta que _pasa_ y mientras tanto ambas posibilidades son probables y reales.

—Claro —dice el rubio a medio corazón, reprimiendo un giro de los ojos, porque no va a ponerles una expresión fea a sus amigos cuando prometen volverse asesinos por él, y luego sonríe un poco. Los ojos de Mikasa reposan en Eren, y los de Armin en Mikasa, y los de Eren en el universo, porque así son las cosas. Y no hace frío pero Mikasa tiene su bufanda roja y Armin tiene su bufanda azul cielo y Eren tiene la manta desgastada que Mikasa encontró en un almacén olvidada hace dos años, porque en el fondo siempre tienen frío como si les hicieran falta los abrazos de esos padres que se fueron, y beben café sin azúcar como adultos, porque lo son, o creen que lo son, o se convencen de que lo son, aunque Eren todavía no haya dado su primer beso y Armin siga midiendo 1.63.

 _[Nos elevamos de entre las llamas]_

* * *

Si uno pudiera jugar con los rayos del sol, tendría que lucir muy parecido a como Armin Arlert luce cuando se pasa los dedos pequeños y blancos por el cabello, Levi piensa. Está sobre el sillón grande de la salita, ocupándolo todo aunque esté sentado decorosamente en el centro, mientras que el mastodonte de Erwin está en el sillón pequeño y Hanji en el mediano.

Hanji está hablando, y Levi la está escuchando, pero sus ojos recaen en como Armin se toca el cabello para matar el aburrimiento. Él también se tocaría el cabello si es que luciera como una maldita maraña de _oro hecho de seda o seda hecha de oro o lo que sea._ Las pupilas de Levi suben y bajan con el movimiento rítmico de los dedos pálidos, y Erwin nota el extraño gesto, pero, como Armin está a espaldas de él, no logra identificar exactamente qué es lo que produce ese movimiento inusual en las orbes de su subordinado. Hanji, si se da cuenta, no lo hace notar. Sigue hablando de cristales, de la titán femenina, del pastor Nick y del titán colosal que está encerrado dentro de los muros.

—Así que según tu teoría de pacotilla, estamos rodeados por gigantes come hombres que se han vuelto de piedra. O sea, las cosas que nos matan, son a la vez las cosas que nos salvan, ¿es eso?

Levi finalmente quita la mirada fastidiada de Armin para ponerla en la mujer científico, quien sonríe y asiente entusiasmada. El frasco de la mermelada que usó para endulzar su té negro cargado con cafeína permanece insulsamente sobre la mesa, tentando a Levi a tomarlo y aventárselo a la cara porque _quién le pone mermelada al glorioso té negro. Sobre todo al glorioso té negro de Levi._

Idiota.

—¿Qué opinas, Erwin?

—Ninguna prueba es concluyente, pero parece muy factible.

—¿Y tú, mocoso?

Erwin y Hanji voltean a ver inmediatamente a Armin, teniendo que girar sus cuellos en casi noventa grados para hacerlo, evidentemente intrigados de ver qué va a responder el pobre chico al que Levi acaba de poner en evidencia.

—¿Yo, se… _sargento_? —traga saliva. Levi entorna los ojos.

—¿Ves a algún otro mocoso en esta habitación?

Armin mueve los ojos, casi como si estuviese buscando al potencial otro mocoso, pero en realidad sólo busca escapar de los ojos de daga de su superior. Frunce un poquito el ceño.

—Dadas las pruebas y argumentos presentados por la señorita Hanji, yo llego a las mismas conclusiones que ella. Pero no es sólo eso, sino que también…

—¡Espera! —interrumpe Hanji. Los otros tres la miran—. Déjame decirlo a mí.

Y les habla de su idea, de cómo Eren podría encontrar la forma de volverse de piedra igual que los otros titanes, igual que Annie, y cerrar el agujero del Muro María.

Cuando los otros dos se van, Levi, que intenta no cojear tanto y para ello camina despacio –el hombre tiene su orgullo y quizá un día eso lo mate, pero morirá un hombre orgulloso, al menos–, se acerca nuevamente al escritorio y va a ocupar su silla de tela negra. Armin le mira desde la pared.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Levi eleva los ojos. Le mira de lado y, como si su pregunta le diera muy igual, le cambia inmediatamente de tema.

—¿Tu conclusión era la misma que la de Hanji? Es decir, ¿pensaste lo mismo sobre Eren y el agujero en el Muro María? —cuestiona. Armin recorre su rostro un poco con los ojos antes de responder.

—Sí, sargento, así es. Creo que la señorita Hanji se dio cuenta, por eso me ha callado. Tuvimos la misma idea.

A Armin eso no le parece especial o importante. Nadie le ha dicho que Hanji es mucho más que una mujer que aparenta estar loca y demencial y que expresa un amor enfermizo e irracional por los titanes.

Nadie le ha dicho que Levi la respeta y que, en el fondo, aunque no se lo admita a nadie, aunque el único que se haya dado cuenta sea Erwin, y quizá, _quizá,_ el subordinado ese de Hanji llamado Mobi o Mobit o _lo que sea_ , él admira su inteligencia.

Y Levi mucho menos va a ser quien se lo diga. Pero Levi rumia el dato con interés. Armin, un cadete estúpido de quince años ha tenido la misma idea que la experimentada Hanji Zoe. No es sólo eso. Erwin ya le había hablado antes de él, que fue quien tuvo la idea que logró sacar con vida a gran parte de sus compañeros durante el ataque a Trost, después de que Eren se volviera titán. Que también es al que se le ocurrió usar a Eren y a la roca gigantesca que había sobrado del muro para sellarlo. Que la idea, si bien se le podría haber ocurrido a cualquier otro, a él se le ocurrió en un santiamén. Hizo las conexiones de _roca gigante + Eren titán + agujero en la pared_ en un segundo.

Eren mismo lo dijo. Aunque Eren tiene cabeza de piedra y por lo tanto que él diga que alguien más es inteligente no es la gran cosa, pero lo dijo con tanta seguridad que algo debía haber ahí, ¿no?

Y ahora Levi lo ha visto con sus propios ojos. Es más, la propia Hanji lo ha reconocido como su igual, callándolo cuando ha estado segura de que ella y él estaban pensando en exactamente lo mismo.

Armin es inteligente. Eso. Será un inepto físicamente hablando, pero es inteligente. Es un arma poderosa. Es un elemento importante. Es algo que no se pueden dar el lujo de perder. Es alguien a quien Erwin puede usar. Levi lo entiende. _Por eso Erwin lo ha puesto en esta estúpida tarea._ Porque también ha reconocido su potencial.

Así que de él depende que este cadete viablemente valioso suba de nivel.

—Rubio, ve a lavar las tazas de Hanji y Erwin —le dice tras un momento y entonces vuelve a prestar atención a su papeleo. Armin le mira con cierta confusión y un poco de incredulidad.

¿Realmente…?

Se pone de pie.

Realmente el sargento Levi lo está usando como una especie de esclavo personal y no le parece particularmente divertido. Pero, suspirando, supone que no hay nada qué hacer. No pretende arriesgarse a enojar al hombre.

Toma las tazas y sale del despacho. Ya tiene rato que se dio cuenta, mientras guardaba las tazas que él y Levi habían usado por la mañana, de que había otras cinco tazas con el mismo diseño que la suya y determinó entonces que, en realidad, no estaba recibiendo ningún trato especial.

Armin el cadete que tiene su propia taza entre la colección de tazas del sargento Levi.

 _Toda una estafa, ese Armin._

 _[Cobarde]_

* * *

Jean le pasa el brazo por los hombros cuando se lo encuentra en el comedor. Tiene un pan en una mano y le arranca una mordida antes de hablar, como si tuviese que, específicamente, mostrarle cómo es que habla con la boca llena.

—¿Goo va dodo gon du endrenabiendo? —le cuestiona como si hubiese quedado clara su pregunta y fuese muy normal intentar comunicarse de esa manera. Como si Armin ya debiese saber cómo descifrar esas palabras.

Lo más triste es que lo sabe.

—Bien. Bueno… —bueno, no ha hecho nada en todo el día más que observar al sargento y _ser observado_ por el sargento porque _claro_ que ha notado que el hombre se le queda viendo por ratos largos, pero todavía no determina cómo calificar eso. Además de eso ha lavado tazas, llenado agua, encendido el brasero del anafre, ha descubierto que su taza no es especial y ha sido puesto en vergüenza frente a dos –bueno, _tres_ – de sus superiores, todo en las siete horas que han pasado desde que llegó al despacho de Levi esa fría mañana. Ya son las doce, en media hora entrarán todos al comedor para comer. Levi le ha mandado antes a buscar sus bandejas para no tener que toparse con el amontonamiento del almuerzo. Jean, de hecho, no debería estar aquí y mucho menos robando pan, pero como se ha dado piquitos con la chica a la que hoy le toca servir, _pues bueno,_ se ha ganado el pan de forma literal.

Jean le mira a la espera. _¿Bueno qué?_

—¿Bueno qué? —ya tragó. Armin vuelve a mirarle. La chica de los piquitos se acerca y les mira inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres más pan? —se lo dice a Jean y no a Armin. El más alto le lanza una sonrisita que probablemente haría a Eren golpearlo, sólo porque sí.

—No, ya no, gracias —responde y vuelve a mirar a Armin. Arquea las cejas—. ¿Entonces? ¿Bueno qué?

—Espera —pide el más bajo y voltea a ver a la chica—. ¿Puedes darme dos bandejas de almuerzo? Las solicitó el sargento Levi.

La chica abre los ojos como con impresión, les lanza una mirada a los dos y asiente suavemente. Procede a ir a sacar la comida. Armin suspira.

—Bueno, nada, es sólo que hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada de entrenamiento, realmente. Tan sólo he estado en su despacho, mirándole escribir y bebiendo té…

—Quizá esa es la intención —dice Jean con todo el tono de que se sabe la verdad del universo y ya adivinó _qué mierda_ es lo que Levi pretende, como un genio. Le da otra mordida a su pan—. Quiwá la indenión ej gue demuejdre pajienjia.

Armin le mira.

—¿Te parecería aceptable que nos comuniquemos como dos personas normales cuando no tengas comida en la boca?

Jean traga.

—Que tienes que demostrar paciencia. Es entrenamiento mental, ¿ya sabes? —se señala la cabeza. Ni le importó el comentario de Armin. Él es muy seguro para todo. Armin suspira.

—Podría ser —no lo cree realmente pero no va a rebatirle y hacerle pensar que no ha acertado en algo. Jean sonríe y come otro bocado. Entonces le ofrece el resto del pan mordisqueado, pero hoy Armin no tiene un apetito especial y se niega.

—Lo necesitas más tú que estás entrenando de verdad —le dice completamente convencido. Jean se encoge de hombros y se acaba el pan en un par de mordidas más. La chica de los piquitos no tarda en traer dos bandejas servidas con comida. Le lanza una miradita y una sonrisita a Jean antes de devolverse a su faena.

Armin hace malabares con las bandejas para poder abrir la puerta cuando llega al despacho, y casi tira una. Se le derrama un poco de sopa encima de la madera. Suspira y se mete a la habitación. Va a poner la comida sobre la mesita de la sala. Espera al sargento. Éste se ha preparado un nuevo té y se lo bebe parsimoniosamente. Armin empieza a plantearse que sea un adicto. Se lo imagina con síndrome de abstinencia si se le cortara el suministro de tisana. Piensa entonces en que si el sargento pudiese leer su mente en ese momento, lo asesinaría en el acto.

—¿Cuál es tu té favorito, rubio? —busca saber de pronto el hombre. Armin parpadea. Empieza a sentir que ha pasado demasiado tiempo hablando de té en un solo día para que sea algo saludable o razonable o _lógico._

—Bueno, no conozco mucho de tés, sargento, pero mi abuelo solía prepararme uno de frutos rojos con miel.

Levi hace una mueca. No está mirándolo.

—¿Miel?

Armin asiente.

—Ya veo —bebe un sorbo más de su té—. En la tarde te prepararé uno.

Parece un gesto amable. El propio Levi considera que está siendo considerado de más con el chiquillo. Pero, en el fondo, le interesa comparar sus habilidades como preparador de tés con la de este abuelo misterioso, que seguro que tenía muchos más años de experiencia y conocimiento en el mundo de los tés que él.

Se levanta y se dirige a la mesa para comer antes de que la comida se enfríe. Cuando llega le lanza una mirada a Armin pero después no dice nada y se sienta.

 _En el mueble mediano._ Armin recién se da cuenta de que está ocupando el grande, en el que aparentemente al mayor le gusta sentarse. Se sonroja pero no llega a disculparse o cualquier cosa. Le parece que ya es demasiado tarde y que quedaría raro ahora que le ofrezca al sargento cambiar lugares. Incluso ha dejado la bandeja del mayor –la que no se derramó– del otro lado.

—Se lo agradezco, sargento.

Levi asiente sin decir nada y toma su cuchara para empezar a comer. Es un caldo de verduras con chorizo y plátano. Acompañado con un pan en bolillo y un vaso de jugo tibio. Armin empieza a comer sólo después de que el sargento ha empezado también, y tiene cuidado de no manchar nada más que la bandeja. Intenta no poner los ojos demasiado en el sargento, que come con una elegancia impecable, sin manchar nada, sin dejar demasiadas migajas, tiene gracia hasta para algo así, igual que Mikasa, pero de una forma más experimentada y adulta. Le agrada. Siempre ha admirado la desenvoltura natural con la que Mikasa hace todas las cosas, como si no hubiese nada que le costara trabajo, y Levi la tiene potenciada por mil. Armin no se da cuenta de cuando se pierde en su contemplación del hombre, hasta que sus ojos de zafiro se encuentran con los de metal y se percata de que no sabe, en realidad, hace cuánto que se han estado mirando. Desvía inmediatamente la mirada. Pero Levi no.

—Hoy te ha ido bien, rubio. Tenía mucho papeleo por hacer y escuchar a Hanji por períodos prolongados de tiempo me da jaqueca. Pero mañana iniciaremos apropiadamente con el entrenamiento. Te encontraré a las cinco en el campo norte.

Armin eleva los ojos despacio para toparse con los del mayor. Ahora es Levi quien desvía la mirada como si, habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía por decir, no tuviera ya más interés en dar reconocimiento a la existencia del joven cadete. Armin baja nuevamente el rostro. Casi puede sentir el frío de la mañana que va a tocarle sentir el próximo día, en la hora anterior al alba, bajo la falta de luz de una luna ausente porque mañana toca luna nueva y en la soledad profunda propuesta por el campo más lejano y descampado de todos, el que conecta con el bosque y se adentra en él. Armin puede empezar a conjeturar el tipo de entrenamiento que el sargento querrá. Le pide a sus músculos y a sus articulaciones que se preparen. Suspira.

—Entiendo, sargento. Gracias por el día libre.

Levi le mira. Sus ojos _cortan._

—¿Día libre? Ningún día libre. Te falta aún volver a transcribir las notas de la reunión con Hanji y Erwin, porque tengo que darle una copia a cada uno, y también tienes que lavar los platos e ir a conseguirme azúcar. Lo último será particularmente difícil porque no hay en ninguna parte.

Armin frunce un poco el ceño antes de volver a mirarlo. Y Levi está observándolo, buscando quizá el momento en el que alguna de sus debilidades estalle sobre su rostro como una ampolla repleta de inseguridades.

—Sargento… pero, si no hay en ninguna parte… ¿cómo se supone que voy a conseguirla? —hace el cuestionamiento lógico. Pero su superior, por el rostro de suficiencia que pone, por como oculta con disimulo que Armin ha respondido exactamente como él ha querido, revela que no tiene la menor intención de ayudarle.

—Tengo la más leve impresión, cadete, de que ese no es mi maldito problema.

 _[Este agujero no tiene fondo]_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, tengo un par de notillas: Uno, vamos a ver un poco a Farlan e Isabel por aquí puesto que tienen papeles para jugar. Dos, le inventé a Isabel una condición llamada "sinestesia" que es una en la que los sentidos perciben los estímulos de forma mezclada, de modo que uno puede llegar a "oír" colores, "ver" sonidos, etcétera. Es la misma condición que tiene Twelve de Terror in Resonance (que si no la han visto HÁGANLO POR DIOS ES UNA MARAVILLOSA Y COMPACTA OBRA DE ARTE).

Tres, el baño militar es un baño que en promedio debe durar unos tres minutos y se usa para ahorrar agua. Y cuatro, al parecer en Rusia a veces usan mermelada para endulzar el té. Y Hanji también.

Me parece que por ahora es todo. Les agradezco mucho por leer, comentarios son siempre bien recibidos *corazón*

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
